


Restless

by orphan_account



Series: A Drabble A Day Challenge - College AU [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A Drabble A Day Challenge, College AU, FrostIron - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drabble A Day #3: Restless</p>
<p>In which Tony can't sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

Tony is wide awake and restless. It’s long past midnight and the moon is full, lighting up his room in almost bright, silvery rays and he keeps tossing and turning.

He’s sleeping in his own bed as every other night. It’s the same sheets, the same single dorm room (because Tony didn’t want to stay at the mansion with Howard but he doesn’t mind using daddy dearest’s credit card to get him some privacy), the same silence as any other evening.

And yet he cannot sleep.

He thinks of Loki. Is he awake? Is he thinking of him too? He feels like that one Owl City song and when he looks at the silvery white light illuminating the room he thinks that ‘vanilla twilight’ is a very apt description.

Well, apart from the fact that it isn’t twilight anymore.

Against all logic, Tony hopes the ravenhaired man is still awake and he picks up his phone to text him.

_You awake? – T_

_I am now. – L_

_Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you. – T_

_S’fine. Did you want something? – L_

_I can’t sleep. – T_

_Want me to come over? – L_

The gesture warms Tony’s heart and he texts back with a smile.

_Please? – T_

_Give me just a moment. - L_

Half an hour later, the couple has snuggled up in Tony’s single bed, legs tangled to make room for the both of them, and Tony lets out a pleased little sigh as he finally finds repose in his not-quite boyfriend’s arms.


End file.
